A Pool Party at Spike's
by Jaymiabay
Summary: Hey Guys,Im Still Not Dead yet!Its Me Jaymiabay!Im Back.SOrry WIth All The New Stories.Im Taking a Break From writing but heres a story I Wrote the day i got out of school.I Just haven't updated it. But Here it is"A Pool Party at Spike's"I Do Not Own Half of this.Please read and Yes its M. Better Story Then Summary.


**Hey Guys,Im Still Not Dead yet!Its Me Jaymiabay!Im WIth All The New Taking a Break From writing but heres a story I Wrote the day i got out of school.I Just haven't updated it. But Here it is"A Pool Party at Spike's"I Do Not Own Half of read and Yes its M.**

Mia was Jogging Around The Park when she accdentally bumped into someone.

"Spike,Im So Sorry i didn't see you there are you okay?Asked Mia.

"Yeah Im Fine Its my fault and do you wanna go to a Pool Party at My House?

"A Pool Party?

"Yeah at my uncle Bulk was throwing one asked me to get some people to come.

"Can my Friends Come?

"Sure.

"Okay When Is It?

"Tomorrow at 1:00pm.

"Okay I'll See You There Bye.

**With The Rangers**

Everyone Except Mia Were Training(Not Exatly Really)Mike and Emily were a Were Making Out outside watching them Train,Kevin Was Reading While Practicing,And Jayden was when Mia came in.

"Hi Guys!She Said.

"Where The Hell Were You?Asked Mike.

"Oh We Just Got Invited To a Pool Party!"Mia says.

"A Pool Party!Everyone Screamed.

"YAY,This is a Good time to go swimming"Said Kevin getting his supplies.

"Who's Hosting this pool party?"Asked Emily.

"Spike he said his Uncle Bulk needed Some People to come so you guys in for it?  
"Yeah!They All Said.

"Hey,Their weren't any fish in the lake so i came back.

"Antonio were going to a pool party!"

"Okay!

**The Next Day**

Spike Heared His doorbell ring and The Rangers Were at The door.

"Hi Come On Said.

They All went out in the back and their were more people their than The Rangers thought.

"Hey Mike Lets Go In the pool!"Said Emily

"Yeah!"They Both Raced to the pool and jumped in.

"Hey Red Head Wanna go Sit down and talk with me Babe"Said Antonio Talking to a Random girl.

"Sure"The girl said as they go to the edge of the pool talking.

"Well im just going to read Said taking out a book reading.

**Jayden Pov**

I Watched her as Mia Took off her Cover up to Reveal herRed Wearing My Color!She's Killing me,Brown Eyes,Black Hair,Red Bikini.I Licked my Lips,Damn I Like Red on her,I Bit my lip and Groaned,I Watched her as she got in the pool and Shudered from the cold water,She went under and Came back up,Her Black Shiny hair all wet Stuck on her Breast,Neck,and Splashed water on Emily and She Splashed her.I Took off my Shirt and Jumped inside,I Held her by her hips started kissing her neck and lifted her up throwing her over my shoulders.I Got out of the Pool Getting in the Kicked and Screamed.I Got inside the bathroom and Pushed her against the door and Kissed her Roughly.

"Did I Ever tell you That you wearing Red Drives me Crazy"I Whispered Kissing her wet moaned and Lifted her hands up to my dryed hair,I Groaned when she ran her hands through my hair,She giggled as I Kissed her jaw,I Laid Her down on the cold floor and she shivered.I Undied the Straps of her Bikini top and threw it inside the tube.

I Put my hands behind her back and Brought her lips to mine,She opened her mouth as she moaned and I took it as an advantage for my toungue to go Mia Moaned as I rubbed my Erection on her Bikini covered Hands went inside my Pool Shorts and Rubbed me Making me pushed my Chest with all her strength making me lay the other strateld me and Kissed my Jaw down my neck and Chest,She Slid my Shorts down and I helped her by kicking them off.

I Gasped as she licked me up and down a Couple of then puts me in her mouth and I raised my Self up in her mouth,She moaned She pumped me in her mouth and I Groaned and tugged on her wet hair."Fuck Mia"I Groaned and Came inside of her,Instead of pulling me out of her mouth she swallowed every single drop of my cum.

She Took off her Bikini Bottom and was about to slid down my member when I stopped her,I grabbed her hips and Pulled her closer to was ontop of my face both of her legs on each side of my face,She was on her knees,I Lifted my Mouth and Covered her Core with my lips,She moaned and Moved her hips.I Licked up and Down and Groaned of how sweet she tasted,I Sucked on her,and She Cried in pleasure I can even see her Closing her eyes shut and Bitting on her lip.

I Pumped my fingers inside of her and She was Feeling so good that she didn't know what to do,Her Walls Came tightly around my Finger,I Pulled out of her and Licked my Fingers.

I Flipped us over so I was ontop.I Felt her wrap her arms around my abs From behind.I Pushed her against the wall and inserted inside of her."Faster"She Muttered leaning her head back and Closing her eyes."Faster?"I asked"or Harder"She said,I Pushed inside of her hard and Pulled out of her fast going in a fast and hard pace"FUCK Jayden!.."She Moaned,I then Lifted her up on the counter then wrapped her legs around my waist,She pushed me harder inside of her harder and Moaned when I hit Some spots."J...Jayden"She moaned."You Want Me To Go Faster?"I Asked against her neck."y...YES"She Yelled.I Countinued to go untill

"Shit Mia"I Came hard inside of her.

"I Love you"

"I Love you too"I Replied to my Girlfriend.

**Nobodys Pov**

Jayden and Mia Put their stuff back on and exit the bathroom like nothing happened then emily and mike walked up to them and said

"What Did You Two Do in there?They Asked.

"Nothing...

**And Thats it thank you for reading!**


End file.
